La muerte es una cosa pasajera
by astrospace
Summary: Percy regresa porque así es como tiene que ser.


**nico/percy**. | k | 1376 w.  
**advertencias:** muerte de un personaje.  
**disclaimer:** percy jackson pertenece a rick riordan. escrito sin ánimos de lucro.  
**notas:** son las dos de la mañana y está sin betear. no sé que es esta cosa, pero terminó gustándome. sorry not sorry.

* * *

**la muerte es una cosa pasajera**

**i.**

Pasa muy rápido y Nico no sabe si es el grito de Annabeth o el dolor en su pecho lo que lo alerta.

Están en medio de la batalla. Hay monstruos antiguos, feos y grandes a por montón; algunos dioses y muchos gigantes. Sobretodo apesta a muerte y a sufrimiento. (Y aunque Nico está acostumbrado a ese olor, también está acostumbrado al de la esperanza.)

Escucha a Reyna dar órdenes a los romanos, a Clarisse movilizando a los griegos, escucha un poco los llantos de Hazel y una parte de sí quiere soltar su espada para correr a abrazarla. (Porque no, nadie le hace a eso Hazel. Ella no lo merece.)

No ha visto a los demás en un buen rato, todo pasa muy rápido y en las peleas Nico tiene que admitir que se aturde. Hay un zumbido constante, un sonido distinto y Nico tiene que detenerse de empezar a contar cuantas almas ya se han ido porque son casi infinitas.

Es entonces cuando la mantícora se desvanece, el dolor en el pecho empieza y un alma más pasa. Reconoce el alma. Reconoce ese vacío. (Ya le ha pasado antes.)

Escucha el grito de Annabeth; desgarrador, brusco, enojado y hambriento. Hay una risa fría y malévola, y Nico técnicamente manda todo a la mierda. Se sume en las sombras y aparece, entonces, frente a la chica rubia y la escena es terrible.

Nico ha visto a Percy Jackson bajo el agua. Pálido, piel en apariencia perfecta. Exactamente así luce. (Excepto que no hay brillo en los ojos y su armadura está manchada de sangre.)

Percy Jackson bajo el agua parece un cadáver pero se ve muy vivo, la escena que encuentra Nico no es tan así. No sabe en qué momento ha empezado a llorar, pero han matado a Perseus Jackson. Al héroe de todos. A su héroe. A su chispa de esperanza.

(Hay un grito de furia por parte de alguien y la pelea no dura mucho más que eso.)

**ii.**

Lista de personas que se sienten culpables por mi muerte (sin razón):

a. Annabeth  
b. Tyson  
c. Nico  
d. Grover  
e. Todos

Listas de personas que se sienten culpables por mi muerte (con razón):

a. Yo  
b. Yo  
c. Yo  
d. Yo  
e. Yo

**iii.**

Hay funerales. Hay entierros, ceremonias y homenajes. Hay dioses constantemente cambiando entre su forma griega y romana, hay uno que otro ofrecimiento de inmortalidad, hay vino, hay minutos de silencio, pero no hay Percy Jackson.

Terminan en la sala de conferencias de lo que queda del destruido Argo II, después de todo. Están los seis (siete) de la profecía, Grover, Tyson y Nico. Incluso está Sally Jackson y su marido. Hay un largo silencio, que es solamente interrumpido por pequeños sollozos que no tienen un dueño oficial porque todos están llorando a su manera. Se rompe completamente cuando Tyson tose fingidamente y las miradas se dirigen hacia a él.

—Vamos a traerlo de vuelta, ¿cierto? —pregunta, nervioso. Todo el mundo intercambia miradas y Nico definitivamente no se pierde la forma en que Annabeth lo mira a él, expectante.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos —dice Thalia en un murmuro. Todos se miran otra vez, nerviosos, y cuando Annabeth asiente todos lo toman como una aceptación.

—Si Orfeo y Hércules lo hicieron, ¿por qué nosotros no?

—Orfeo y Hércules lo _intentaron_ —replica Nico, ignorando el ceño fruncido que le mandan algunos.

Annabeth no se echa para atrás, sin embargo.

—Nosotros lo intentaremos también, entonces.

(Nico está acostumbrado al olor de la muerte y del sufrimiento, pero le gusta más el olor de la esperanza.)

**iv.**

Hades se ve demasiado contento desde su trono mientras el grupo está frente a él. Incluso Perséfone está poniendo atención, mirando interesada a los semidioses. El dios del inframundo mueve la cabeza a un lado, inspeccionándolos.

—¿Entonces de verdad esperan que les deje entrar a mis terrenos para que puedan llevarse el alma del sin vergüenza de Percy Jackson?

El dios se ríe, fuerte. Y no es como si alguien hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo, es solo una risa de alguien que se sabe superior (que lo es). A Nico se le agita todo dentro de él y se pregunta inconscientemente cómo es que siguen vivos.

—Padre... —susurra.

(Hades grita. Todos se enfurecen, Leo dice cosas que no se le deberían decir al dios del inframundo, Annabeth tiene lágrimas de rabia en los ojos y básicamente son enviados al mismo Tártaro con una agradable invitación de no volver.

Hades desaparece pero Perséfone no.)

**v.**

—Dinos cómo hacerlo —pregunta Piper.

—Oh, cariño. Ahórrate eso —contesta Perséfone—. No les entregaré a Jackson, las cosas no funcionan de esa manera. Pero les diré unas cuantas cosas: primero, él tiene que desear volver. Tiene que desearlo con todas sus fuerzas, tan mal que estaría dispuesto a pisotear a todos y-

—Él quiere volver —La voz de Annabeth resuena—. Él quiere volver a casa. Así que, ¿qué tenemos qué hacer?

(Hades hace como si no existieran después de eso.)

**vi.**

Cosas que extraño:

a. Vivir  
b. A mamá  
c. Annabeth  
e. Todo lo demás

Cosas que tendré de regreso:

a. Vivir  
b. Todo lo demás

**vii.**

El suelo es frío. No tiene idea de porqué está sin zapatos, pero quizá el hecho de que halla salido corriendo de la oscura cabaña de Hades en el Campamento Mestizo es una buena razón. Desde el Tártaro, dormir era un privilegio que sin duda él no podía darse, fue peor cuando Percy y Annabeth cayeron en él. Ahora que no hay un Percy del cual preocuparse, la preocupación lo azota muchísimo más.

(Se ha vuelto demasiado cercano a cierta hija de Atenea.)

Está cerca de la grieta que abrió años atrás, al enterarse de que su hermana Bianca había muerto. Por alguna razón ha perdido a dos seres demasiado importantes y por alguna otra razón no se sienten pérdidas iguales. La muerte de Bianca fue injusta, la de Percy estaba esperada.

Escucha ruidos detrás y ve cabello rubio pero no le sorprende. Annabeth se le acerca y se sientan, hombro contra hombro, sin decir nada. Ella en realidad no habla directamente con él, solo cuenta sus planes en voz alta, habla acerca de cosas tan vanas que Nico se da cuenta que son palabras dirigidas a alguien que no está presente.

(Eventualmente él hace lo mismo.)

Dos noches atrás le preguntó si quería que lo invocara y Annabeth le pregunta porqué no lo ha hecho ya. La verdad es que no supo qué contestarle.

(Ella le pidió que no lo haga para no arruinar la sorpresa.)

**viii.**

Razones por las que escuchar las voces de tus amigos en el inframundo (realmente):

a. El infierno hace ese tipo de mierda  
b. Es doloroso  
c. Ayuda a enloquecer

Razones por las que escuchar las voces de tus amigos en el inframundo (idealisticamente):

a. Es reconfortante  
b. Planean salvarte  
c. Planeas salvarte

**ix.**

Nada pasa al principio.

Sally Jackson da su sangre, Annabeth algo invaluable y Nico da poder. El resto también están ahí para apoyar y ayudar.

(En algún punto Nico siente que le están extrayendo los sesos hacia la superficie y siente ganas de vomitar pero en realidad es solo él aguantando las lágrimas.)

Luego empieza a escuchar voces, luego las voces se reducen hasta que solo es una y Nico se pregunta si es este el punto en el que ya está inconsciente. Al parecer sí, porque un Percy Jackson muy sólido se aparece y le sonríe.

(Nico ha imaginado muchos escenarios en los que habla de sus sentimientos, pero ninguno de ellos era con un Percy que solo existía en sus mentes y en el inframundo. Ninguno de ellos incluía a Percy Jackson diciendo gracias.

Ninguno de ellos incluía a Perseus Jackson a punto de volver de la muerte y decir "ya lo sabía".)

**x.**

Cosas que pasan cuando uno muere:

a. Dolor  
b. Miedo  
c. Aceptación

Cosas que pasan cuando uno revive:

a. Dolor  
b. Esperanza  
c. Aceptación

**xi.**

Terminan en medio del Campamento Mestizo y todo el mundo está llorando.

(Nico decide que tal vez no sea un extraño después de todo).

**xii.**

Cosas que tengo:

a. Vida  
b. Familia y amigos  
c. Una cicatriz en el medio del estómago.  
d. Memorias del Tártaro, del Inframundo y de la muerte.

Cosas que necesito:

a. Lo que tengo  
b. Nada más.

**fin.**


End file.
